


Competition AU

by Skyline_e



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Slash, Music, Own Character, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform, different universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyline_e/pseuds/Skyline_e
Summary: There is this huge competition that is held each year, and being in it and being in the top 15 is the greatest achievement there is. The Whitebeards want to be in it, and they are trying their best. Ace has been on their boat for about two months, and has calmed down from trying to kill Whitebeard each day and night.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	Competition AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is a new story  
> This is a weird story, and I will explain a bit here; In this universe, there is this huge competition that is held each year, and being in it and being in the top 15 is the greatest achievement there is. The Whitebeards want to be in it, and they are trying their best. Ace has been on their boat for about two months, and has calmed down from trying to kill Whitebeard each day and night. I hope this made sense and the story is good  
> I also have no idea why this was made or why I had this idea. This is a weird story, and I just don't know why it exists, but I hope you somehow enjoy it as I did making it. It is a bit fast paced places, but I still hope it’s enjoyable   
> Hope you enjoy  
> Read and relax

Whitebeard frowned as Ace moved to speak with Kiara, his daughter. He had many children, but Kiara was his blood daughter, and had a special place in his heart. She was also the same size as Ace, seeing as her mother was a normal-sized person. But, Ace had been around Kiara a lot in the last few days, and he didn't like it. Especially when they moved away from the deck and headed somewhere on the ship, which they had been doing the last few days. He didn't like it.

Ace was now out, but Ace moved to head to the back of the ship, Kiara following. Whitebeard didn't like this, he didn't like Kiara being alone with Ace. Ace _had_ calmed down, stopped trying to kill him, but he didn't like it. He had a feeling Ace was trying to come on to Kiara, and he _really_ didn't like that. So when he saw Ace out later, he had a frown as he looked at him. "What are you and Kiara doing?" Ace waved his hand. "Nothing interesting. Nothing you need to be concerned about." Oh, there was something he should be concerned about. Whatever it was they were doing was most likely a bad thing. For all he knows, Ace might be putting his thoughts into Kiara's mind. "When we reach the island we're heading too, I want you to leave, with your crew." It was harsh and opposite to what he had said, but no one was supposed to touch his daughter. Ace did blink at it, looking shocked, before he shrugged. "Okay. I'll go tell the rest." Ace took it calmly, which was good, probably knowing why he was let go off too. The next day, when they docked and Ace left with his crew, Kiara had looked at him with an annoyed look, and for the next few days, Kiara outright ignored him. It was probably since he had asked Ace to leave. He didn't care if she had a thing with Ace, but he was acting so nonchalant about it and hadn't even asked or tested it out, so Whitebeard was mad at Ace. How dare he act like this around them? Everyone knew he was a bit overprotective of his daughter, but Ace didn't seem to care. He didn't even seem to care he was being thrown off. When they docked a few days later, Ace was asked to leave, which he did with his crew, and they could buy a boat here if they wanted to, or hitch a ride with someone as it was an often-visited island. They didn't stay long and headed on, they needed to get to the competition island as well, and wanted to make good time. He would rather arrive a week early than 5 minutes too late.

They then practiced their song, which he had a feeling would win so they got their name out there, he really wanted to be in the competition and get the status of being a winner. They then arrived a week later, and they continued to practice, and when the competition started, many were there, over hundreds of groups, a mix of marines, normal people, and pirates. This was a neutral island, and the ones who were on it were a great number and didn't tolerate people fighting, and they could fight themselves, so no one dared to act out. A few had tried, especially the marines, but it had always turned out with the marines losing, really losing at that. They got the number 98, and there were many after them. This would be some long days, and he hoped they would be chosen, their song was amazing in his opinion.

5 days later, the polls were up, and the names who had won would come up soon, and would head on to more of the competition, actually the real competition. This was just the entry. And as names came up, he didn't see their name. But there was still some left. They started with the best first, maybe the song wasn't the good as he had thought. But Whitebeard blinked when the last name came onto the screen. It wasn't them. They didn't make it. That was horrible. They then went to pack their things. He had hoped their song would be enough, but it clearly wasn't. It was only 25 who got chosen, 15 already inside as they were the top from last year. But as they were heading to pack, he heard a sigh. "They can join me. I'm allowed to have someone join me since my partner is gone for the first part." Whitebeard blinked, turning to look at Ace, who had a calm look. Ace was in? How, he hadn't even sung. Was he one of those pre-chosen ones? That meant Ace had been with the top 20 last year. "How- why would you take us in?" Ace shrugged. "You sort of took me in for a bit, call it payback. It is just until you get your own spot, should be done within a week, which fits as my partner comes back in a few days too." Maybe that was why they hadn't heard about Ace, as he had a parted that probably did all the singing. Maybe Ace was just a leech. That would make sense.

The next day was spent in tension, he was sure Ace would just let them go, but that didn't seem to be the case. Ace didn't seem to hold any resentment towards him. And Kiara was back to being around Ace and his crew, especially around Trevor, who was Ace's first mate. But they didn't head to be alone much, so he accepted it for now. The competition was also going to start the next day, this being a buffer day for everyone. Ace had also said he had a song that Namur should sing, but they had declined it, not wanting to take it, sure it would be bad for them. They didn't trust Ace.

But as the day moved, Trevor and Kiara spoke about something, seeming to important, and he tried to listen in. It seemed they were speaking of someone. Trevor sighed. "He got a meeting and the boat won't wait." Not that Whitebeard knew who they spoke about, but Kiara gave a sad look. "Oh no, he won't make it?" Trevor shook his head. "No, he won't. Ace is taking it hard. Locked himself in the record room." Whitebeard frowned. "Who won't make what?" Kiara gave a look to him. "Ace's husband won't make it back for their anniversary, which is in 5 days." Whitebeard blinked. "What? Ace is what?" Kiara frowned. "What's what? Ace is married. I thought this was something you knew." It wasn't, and Whitebeard would have liked to know. He was sure Ace had been coming on to Kiara. "But, wasn't he coming onto you before? On the boat?" Kiara blinked. "What? No! He's gay! He was teaching me how to dance!"

This was all much to take in. They had kept Ace from joining them because of it, that's why he seemed so confused, he hadn't done anything bad. "Who is his husband?" Kiara sighed. "Law Trafalgar, he's away on business. It's sore for Ace as they have their anniversary in five days. He won't make it back. He was supposed to, but there was an emergency meeting, and the boat he would catch didn't wait." That was sad. "Why won't he make it back?" Kiara sighed again. "He got a meeting, as I just said, and there's no boats leaving until 3 days after, so he won't make it. He doesn't have a boat of his own, only Ace has. Or had." At that, Whitebeard sent a look at Vista, who got what he was after and nodded, going to do his best. He then looked back at Kiara. "What happened to his boat?" Kiara sighed. "Someone burned it. You just left it on an island, what did you think would happen?" That was true, they should have taken the boat with them or something. Not just left it alone as they had. This was partly their fault, if Ace had a boat, it could probably have gotten this Law. But for now, he hoped Vista would manage.

Whitebeard looked at his daughter. "Why did he teach you to dance?" Kiara's cheek got a red tint on that, looking around the room before she spoke. "There is… there is this guy I like…" Okay, so there was some guy in the picture. "Who?" Kiara's cheeks got redder with that. "It's… Trevor. He's a good dancer and wants someone who can dance. So, Ace was teaching me his favorite one." Whitebeard blinked, looking for Trevor, but he had left. Probably why his daughter had been looking around earlier. He then turned to Kiara and gave a kind look to his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kiara sighed. "You're so overprotective, dad! You are! And I didn't want you to throw him off the boat, but then you did anyhow." Ah, so that was why she had been ignoring him for a couple days. It wasn't because of Ace, but because of Trevor "I didn't know, honey. You should have told me before." He wished she had, so they could have evaded this whole thing. He would have liked Ace in his family, but hadn't since it looked like he was hitting on his daughter. They had asked him to leave on something that wasn't true, and yet, he had helped them here. Whitebeard needed to apologize somehow, he just needed to find the right time. It was clear his children felt guilty too, many having acted unfavorably and not believing Ace acted in an honest manner, which he had been. They all needed to apologize.

The rest of the day was spent in a normal fashion, they didn't see anything to Ace, but the next day, he would need to be seen as he would sing, being one of the first ones up, he wasn't sure which yet, but as the next day did start, Trevor and Kiara discussed how this would go, and Kiara said something that had him shocked. "How did you come up with True Future?" Trevor shrugged. "Ace liked it. And it's his future to sing he believes." Kiara nodded. "So Trafalgar likes it too? Being called True future?" Trevor nodded, and Whitebeard frowned. Wait, Kiara said what? "Ace is who?" Kiara blinked. "Ace, he's a part of True Future. I thought you knew." Whitebeard blinked. He didn't, and he had heard about that band, they did amazing songs, but nobody really knew who was a part of it. Was it really Ace? He got why he wanted to keep it low, as many of those in this competition did. A few did flaunt themselves, but most kept it low, using pseudonyms or a band name instead. "Who is he in the band?" Kiara chuckled. "One of the lead singers, he had his husband are the singers, main ones. Ace is a hella guitar player too, which you will see when he performs his new song. I think you helped make it, your run in and all that." That might be bad and be a bad song for them. But they only needed to wait and see. So when True Future was up, the singer, most likely Ace, walking onto stage, his signature mask on, he fixed something on his guitar, before he started to sing.

" _Don't wanna live as an untold story. Rather go out in a blaze of glory. I can't hear you, I don't fear you. I'll live now 'cause the bad die last. Dodging bullets with your broken past. I can't hear you, I don't fear you now. Wrapped in your regret. What a waste of blood and sweat. Oh oh oh_. _I wanna taste love and pain. Wanna feel pride and shame. I don't wanna take my time. Don't wanna waste one line. I wanna live better days. Never look back and say. Could have been me. It could have been me. Yeah._ " Well, it wasn't a bad song for them. But he got why Ace made it up while he was with them, or how they met. Ace wanted to try and get his head, he wanted to live without a regret, and after they fixed their issue, the issue with his father, it was fine. " _Don't wanna live as an unsung melody. I'd rather listen to the silence telling me. I can't hear you, I won't fear you. Don't wanna wake up on a monday morning. The thought of work's getting my skin crawling. I can't fear you, I don't hear you now. Wrapped in your regret. What a waste of blood and sweat. Oh oh oh._ _I wanna taste love and pain. Wanna feel pride and shame. I don't wanna take my time. Don't wanna waste one line. I wanna live better days. Never look back and say. Could have been me. It could have been me. Yeah._ " It was a catchy song. He wouldn't be surprised if this was the next hit Ace would have.

Ace then moved to hold his hands up, and when he started to sing the chorus again, everyone in the audience joined in. " _Hey. I wanna taste love and pain. Wanna feel pride and shame. Don't wanna take my time . Don't wanna waste one line . Wanna live better days. Never look back and say. Could have been me_." That was just magnificent, and it was a new song. "He does this," Started Kiara beside him. "He involves the crowd, that's how he's made it so far." It was amazing to watch, everyone loved the song and Ace had sung the chorus 3 times so they could learn it. Ace then wrapped the song up, and when he was done, he made some motions, before he left the stage, everyone standing up and clapping and whooing.

As Ace came down from the stage, he headed away, so he didn't get to speak with him. Trevor then came down from the stage, knowing it was him as he took his mask off. "Let him be." Whitebeard nodded, he would. But this, seeing who Ace was and how he didn't seem to have any resentment towards them, and that he was married, to a man no less, made him believe Ace was sincere in his offer to help. So he looked at Trevor. "Ace mentioned a song he wanted Namur to sing, can we try it?" Trevor nodded. "There are 5 empty spots for today, you can get one." Whitebeard nodded, they needed to try. It would be in Ace's name, with Namur as a feat.. But he wanted to try it out. Namur then went with Trevor to practice, as they had some hours. And when time came, Namur moved to the stage to sing, going to do the song Ace had recommended for the fishman.

It was a song that seemed to fit the fishman. He had an accent, from being a fishman and english being his second language, but it seemed to fit the song. When he was done, it was silent, and it was clear Namur was sure this was a mistake based on how he looked, but after a few seconds, the entire concert hall erupted in screams and clapping, cheering for Namur, who stood shocked on stage. The crowd then started to chant "Namur!" Over and over, making the man stand still, before he gave a bow, a shocked look on his face. How did Ace know it would be such a hit? He had to know. He needed to speak with Ace. But none had seen him the last day, aside from Trevor maybe. He was sure Ace felt bad since his husband wouldn't make it, and he hoped he could help with it.

So when they moved to their rooms again, Trevor said Ace was in his room, and to let him be alone for now. And he would respect that. But as day moved to evening, they decided to head out to get some air, as today one group would be tossed out of the competition in a few hours, and they wanted to be there when it happened. Not sure if it might be them. He didn't think so as the song Ace had sung was amazing. But still. But as they were thinking of heading out, Whitebeard wanted to hear if Ace wanted to join, so Whitebeard moved to knock at the door to Ace, hoping he could speak to the other. "What?" He heard from the other end, and Whitebeard decided it was enough to open the door and look inside, blinking when he saw Ace lying in bed, hugging a stuffed dog, a huge stuffed dog, most likely one he got from his husband. "We're headed out, want to join?" Ace shook his head, not saying anything. And when Whitebeard was about to speak up again, Ace spoke instead. " _Leave_." Ace sounded heartbroken, which he got. Whitebeard nodded and did, understanding Ace wanted to be alone. He was going to be alone on his anniversary, or he thought so. Whitebeard hoped his plan would work. If he was right, the Moby 2 should be close to the island this Trafalgar was on. He hoped his plan would work.

As they were out, they got the news on which group was let go of, which wasn't them. them being currently in 2nd place. As the day moved by and evening started, they turned on the TV, and as they watched, Trevor switched around, seeming to search for something. "What are you doing?" Asked the captain, and Trevor hummed. "Trafalgar called, he should be here." Whitebeard frowned, about to ask what he meant when Trevor stopped on a channel, and the host said something that made him go quiet. "Now, we have someone from True Future here, who has a message he wants to get out. Let's go to the interviewer." Whitebeard blinked, that meant someone Ace knew would be on TV. He knew Ace and the others wanted to keep people from knowing who True Future was, the reason they had masks. Trevor moved his head towards Ace's room as he yelled. "Ace! He's on TV!" Ace moved out to the room, looking at the TV, where there was an interview with… Trafalgar Law. "So," Started the interviewer, just coming into the picture after the host introduced them. "You were here for a few extra days after your meeting got postponed, so we could finally interview someone from the band True Future. How is it being a celebrity?" Law shrugged. "It is okay. Not many have known who I am so I've been able to get away from most large groups of people." The interviewer nodded. "I see. That will change now. Why did you suddenly want to show your face?" Law chuckled. "I have a message I want to get out to someone I care deeply about." The interviewer nodded. "And I get you will do this with a song?" Law nodded. "That is a part of it, yes." The interviewer gave a smile. "Why don't we get to it. We only have a bit of time left." Law then moved a bit away and grabbed a guitar, strumming it before he began to sing.

" _You had your maps drawn. You had other plans, to hang your hopes on. Every road they let you down felt so wrong. So you found another way. Sometimes the past can make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand. You don't have to worry, you reach for my hand. Yeah I know you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay_. " The tunes changed to a more slow one, everyone looking at the man in amazement. " _And even if you're scared, you're stronger than you know_. " Whitebeard had a feeling this song was for Ace. Law then paused a bit, before starting up, playing a more playful and open tune. " _If you're lost out where the lights are blinding. Caught in all, the stars are hiding. That's when something wild calls you home, home. If you face the fear that keeps you frozen, chase the sky into the ocean. That's when something wild calls you home, home_." When the song ended, Law looked at the screen. "I'm sorry I won't make it back on time, honey. But I will come as soon as I can." The screen then cut back to the host. "And that was Trafalgar Law with his new song, or a teaser for his new song, called Something Wild, it wi-" Whitebeard looked away from the screen and looked at Ace, who had a hand over his mouth and eyes closed, tears going down his cheek. The captain got it, to be alone on one's anniversary was sad and lonely, it shouldn't be. But hopefully they could fix it somehow. He could see Trevor on his way to speak, when Ace just turned and left for his room banging the door closed behind himself.

They didn't see Ace for the remainder of the day, neither when the next day started, which was odd. But, they did see Trevor, who said Ace was busing himself in the record room, needing to do something, not wanting to speak with anyone, which he got. As day moved and the clock was soon 4pm, they moved to the singing room, where a loud crowd already was this early, nothing would start for an hour, but many wanted the good spots. The next hour it filled up the crowd area, before the host went on, introducing the first few songs, a couple being pre-recorded as the ones who sang it was busy. But as the 5th song was about to play, the host said something he didn't expect.

"The next song is from the Whitebeards!" Everyone cheered at that. They had been doing great the last time, but who was this who would, or had, sung? None of them had made a song. "And!" Continued the speaker. "I think we're going to listen to the next big hit!" Whitebeard blinked at that. Next big hit? Who was this? It couldn't be Ace, he had his own name, and he would have made sense, he had had a hit before, many so. Some piano then began to play, before a familiar voice began to sing. " _Oh, angel sent from up above. You know you make my world light up. When I was down, when I was hurt. You came to lift me up._ " The captain turned to look at Thatch, who looked just as shocked at him. "Thatch?" Asked the captain, and Thatch stammered. "I-I just sang some random sentences! I didn't mean for it to be used! I just had fun!" The song then continued. " _Life is a drink and love's a drug. Oh, now I think I must be miles up. When I was a river dried up. You came to rain a flood_." Whitebeard sent a look at Thatch, who was sort of pale. "What do you mean you just had fun, son?" Thatch swallowed. "In the record room, I just had some fun as I wanted to try it out. I just said some sentences. There was no music or anything." Trevor chuckled. "There's Ace for ya. He can make anything into a song. It probably has potential. Hey, the announcer said it is the next hit." That was true, he had said that. " _You said 'drink from me, drink from me'. When I was so thirsty. Poured on a symphony. Now I just can't get enough. Put your wings on me, on me. When I was so heavy. Poured on a symphony. When I'm low low low low_."

" _Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah. Got me feeling drunk and high. So high, so high. Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah. Now I'm feeling drunk and high. So high, so high. Feeling drunk and high. Feeling drunk and high. So high_." A woman's voice started to sing with Thatch, a voice he felt was familiar. " _Oh, angel sent from up above. I feel it coursing through my blood. Life is a drink, your love's about. To make the stars come out._ " _You said 'drink from me, drink from me'. When I was so thirsty. Poured on a symphony. Now I just can't get enough. Put your wings on me, on me. When I was so heavy. Poured on a symphony. When I'm low low low low_. _Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah. Got me feeling drunk and high. So high, so high. Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah. Now I'm feeling drunk and high. So high, so high. Feeling drunk and high. Feeling drunk and high. So high_. _That we shoot across the sky. That we shoot across the. That we shoot across the sky. That we shoot across the. That we shoot across the sky. That we shoot across the. That we shoot across the sky. That we shoot across the sky._ " The woman from before started to sing again, this time alone. " _I oh I oh I. La la la la la la la. Oh I oh I oh I. Now I'm feeling drunk and high. So high, so high. That I shot across the the sky. That's I shoot across the, that I shoot across the sky. Watch me shoot across the…_."

"It is," Started Kiara beside them. "I mean, it has rhythm, a catchy one. I really like it." Thatch swallowed. "I don't know. I don't know what I feel about this. Where- where is Ace? Shouldn't he be here?" That was true. Trevor chuckled. "He's speaking with Law, he's going to be away for a while. And come on! That song was amazing! You should be proud!" Thatch nodded slowly. "Maybe… I just, I need a bit of time. And, who was that woman singing with me? I am sure I've heard that voice." Trevor chuckled again. "Of course you have. It is Mika." All of them blinked, Thatch speaking. " _The_ Mika?!" Trevor nodded. "Yes, she owed Ace a favor after he helped her with her song." That was amazing. He also hoped Law wouldn't tell Ace he was on his way here with their boat, he wanted it to be a surprise. "And," Continued Trevor. "Mika is kind of my sister." Whitebeard blinked. "She is? Is she here?" Trevor shook his head. "Nah, she's busy as she's on tour for another couple days, she will come after it, so in a few days she will be here. They probably recorded it over a Den Den." That made sense, and it was amazing. Ace was a huge help and he really had helped them. He just hoped his plan would work, and seeing how he hadn't heard anything, he believed it was. He would see what tomorrow would bring. They were close to Sabaody Archipelago, so it should just take a day or two to get here, depending on the weather. And he saw this was a pre-recorded interview from yesterday, so Law should be on his way.

When the next day started, it was as the last one, and more groups moved to sing, one more group would be let go off today. But seeing how they had been number 1 yesterday, which was amazing with the song Thatch had sung, they didn't need to sing today. It was amazing they were number 1 now. As day moved by, he soon saw a few that would be on Moby 2 coming to visit them, and before he could ask them about Law, Trevor came and got his attention by pointing out in the hallway, where very few were. And when he got there, Trevor took a breath. "You got Law here? You actually did that? Why?" Whitebeard sighed. "We owe Ace a lot now, he got us here, and I need to apologize to him, for sending him, and you for that manner, away." Trevor nodded. "Yeah, why did you do that?" Whitebeard gave a small chuckle. "I can be a bit… overprotective of my children, especially Kiara, who often were alone with Ace, I didn't like that. And he wouldn't tell me why they were together, and I got the wrong idea, not knowing Ace was married and thought he might be coming onto her." Trevor nodded. "So, basically, you overreacted?" Whitebeard nodded. "Short answer, yes." Trevor chuckled. "How funny. Law is trying to figure out how to tell Ace he is here, planning something. I think he wants to surprise Ace inside. Many now know who Law is, and the fans are piling around him." That the captain could see, and he hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Trevor let out a breath. "But still, thank you for getting Law here, just barely in time, as today is their anniversary. Ace won't be alone." Whitebeard nodded, that was what he had hoped for, to get him here in time, and he had managed.

Blenheim then came through a door further down, seeming glad to see him, and he had been on Moby 2. "Yo, Pops! Law wants everyone in the recording room. Not that I know where that is." Whitebeard chuckled, saying they would show him, before he moved back into the room with Trevor, and before he could speak, Trevor did. "Okay! Everyone to the recording room! Someone wants us there. Including you, Ace." Ace sighed. "Fine." They then headed to the recording room, where no one should be, probably why Law wanted to meet there. When they got there, Ace let out a breath as he looked at Trevor. "Who wants us here? No one is here." True, he couldn't see anyone, Law should be here. But before anyone could speak, a voice from the actual record room, where the mic was, a voice spoke up. "I am here. Does that count?" Ace had his back to the opening to the room, which was dar as no one was using it, but a perfect place to hide. Ace had frozen in place, before he looked at Trevor. "If this is a prank or joke, you are dead!" Trevor held his hands up. "No joke!"

Ace blinked, before he slowly turned around, to see Law there, who stood with a smile. And Ace was quick in throwing his arms around the other, before Ace moved to kiss Law, hands coming to hold each other, the two kissing deeply for a minute, before they parted, Ace having tears in his eyes as he looked at Law. "You made it." Law nodded. "I did. I got some help. But we need to hurry, I made a reservation at the restaurant here." That had Ace blink. "You did? We have? Who helped you?" Law made a motion to them. "They did. They got me with their boat and helped me get here." Ace turned to look at them, tears brimming his eyes. "You helped Law here? Why?" Whitebeard smiled. "As thanks. You have been very kind to us and helped us. We wanted to give something back." Whitebeard still hadn't apologized yet, not having found a time that fit. It needed to be right. Law then made a motion on Ace's arm, getting his attention. "I also heard your new song. It was magnificent." Ace smiled. "Thanks. I liked your new one too, or what I heard. I want to hear the full song." Law chuckled. "You will, we can go record it later today. But now, we need to get you into more appropriate clothing for this restaurant." Ace nodded, and Trafalagr dragged him away, probably to get clothes that fit the restaurant, which was a fancy one. Things were going fine now, he just needed to find a time to speak with Ace about their arrangement.

When evening came, they moved back to their rooms, and when they got there, Trafalagr and Trevor sat on the couch, and as they came inside, Trafalgar moved to stand up, giving a small bow to him. "Thank you for getting me here, it means a lot." Whitebeard shook his head. "No, it was nothing. I wanted to do something for Ace, as he has done all this for us." Trafalgar nodded. "I have heard that, and you have grown well. The last song, which you almost made yourself, Ace-ya just supplied with the tune, that was an amazing song." Whitebeard nodded. "Yes, we know." Thatch then spoke. "I had no idea it was even good." Trafalgar chuckled. "I think you've been forcing it too much. A song should be fun to write, not tedious and work. Some songs are, but most should be fun to make." Whitebeard nodded, that was probably true. "We're learning a lot. We are, and we have Ace to thanks." Trafalgar nodded. "The song he also made for Namur-ya was great." Whitebeard nodded, it had been. "How is he such a good artist?" Trafalgar chuckled. "He has fun, a lot of fun and fooling around as he makes songs. Fun is the main component." That made sense.

When the next day came, and they sat out in the living room, Ace soon came through the door. "So, Trixy got disqualified, so there is a spot open you can take, I wrote you up, as there are 3 others who also want the spot." Whitebeard blinked, he didn't want that. "Actually, we would like to still join you if possible." Ace blinked. "Why, you can get your own spot." They could, but he owed Ace a lot. "We know, but we would like to join you, and if you'd like, you could join our family." Ace blinked at that, before he frowned. "I thought I was banned. I was asked to leave." Whitebeard sighed. "I know, but I acted on something that wasn't right or true." Ace blinked again at that. "What?" Whitebeard sighed, he needed to say this. "I thought you were coming on to Kiara, and i didn't like it or how nonchalant you were about it." Ace frowned at that. "Why would I do that? I don't like Kiara like that at all, she is not my type. Hell, she's not the right gender." Whitebeard nodded. "I know, I know now. But I didn't know you were gay, or that you were married until a few days ago, it came as a shock." Trevor snorted at that. "How could you not know? Ace is super gay." Ace crossed his arms. "I am not!" Trevor nodded. "You are, when you get to know you. You are _so_ feminine at times." Ace rolled his eyes at that, and Trevor held a hand out to Ace. "There you go. Eye rolling. Feminine." Ace frowned. "Eye rolling is not feminine." Trevor shrugged. "In my book it is." Ace rolled his eyes again, and Trevor chuckled.

Ace then looked at him. "Are you sure you want to give up the spot? This is a rare chance so early." Whitebeard nodded. "I am sure. We are also learning a lot here, and we want to stay. You still haven't taken credit for making that song Thatch sang." Ace blinked. "BUt he made it, not me. It's not my song. At most, I can maybe put myself as a feature." Whitebeard blinked, he didn't know Ac felt that, he was sure he would take credit. "Please do that, it wouldn't feel right to keep you out." Ace shrugged. "Sure. I can speak with the host, the song will be played again today; it was the main hit this week." That was amazing, and it meant they would get their name out there. "Thank you, for helping us." Ace shrugged. "It's nothing." Whitebeard chuckled. "But back to my original thing. Would you want to join us as a family? I now realise my mistake, which is mine alone." Ace shrugged. "Sure, why not. I don't have a boat and don't want to buy another one." Whitebeard nodded. "We're sorry about the boat." Ace shook his head. "Nah nah, it's fine. It wasn't the best boat, it was getting small." That was true, Ace had 5 in his crew, and they had mostly seen Trevor, he wondered where the rest was. But they were probably around somewhere. For now, they needed to celebrate; they had a new family member, probably more than one as Ace's crew would join, Trevor looked to be wanting to join.

Things had turned out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> _ And that's the story, I hope it was decent _
> 
> _ This was a random thought I had and have had for a small while as I listen to music, and really wanted to make it. I hope it was okay to read and you enjoyed it _
> 
> _ If you want more of this, I can either make another chapter, or make use of my One Shot Series and make scenes there. Anyhow, I hope this was something you enjoyed  _
> 
> _ The songs used are; Could Have Been me, by The Struts. And Hymn For The Weekend, by Coldplay _
> 
> _ If you have any scenes you would like to see, don't be afraid to leave a comment _
> 
> _ And I love feedback too; it is what keeps me going! _
> 
> _ If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where updates will be posted, and if I'm late. My twitter is _ [ _@Azuruko_](https://twitter.com/azuruko) _ You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (a link is also on my profile). _
> 
> _ Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko’s fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite: _ [ _ https : / / discord . gg / 6hzMhbR _ ](https://discord.gg/6hzMhbR)


End file.
